DELETE
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – TV Shop Philippines :5 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :8 am – Joey & Teysi (in HD) :9 am – Dora the Explorer (dubbed in Filipino) :9:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (dubbed in Filipino) :10 am – Hey Arnold! (dubbed in Filipino) :10:30 am – Winx Club (dubbed in Filipino) :11 am – Hapi Kung Healthy (in HD) :11:30 am – Bimby (in HD) :12:15 pm – APO Tanghali Na! (in HD) :3:15 pm – Roberta (in HD) :4 pm – Kamen Rider Fourze (Manila); Cash Cab Philippines (in HD) (provincial) :4:30 pm – The Enchong Dee Show (in HD) :5:15 pm – Cash Cab Philippines (in HD) (except Express Balita provincial editions) :5:45 pm – Glory Jane (Philippine remake) (in HD) :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:45 pm – Syrena (in HD) :8:30 pm – My Princess (Philippine remake) (in HD) :9:15 pm – El Filibusterismo (in HD) :10 pm – TreseBella: Simplemente María (2015 telenovela) (in HD) :10:30 pm – TreseBella: Valid Love (in HD) :11 pm – News Team 13 :11:30 pm - :Mon: Report Kay Boss! (in HD) :Tue: Forum ni Randy (in HD) :Wed: Good Take (in HD) :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) :Fri: Bitag (in HD) :12:15 am to 1:45 am – TV Shop Philippines Saturday :4:30 am – TV Shop Philippines :5:30 am – El Shaddai :7 am – KapinoyLand (in HD) :7:30 am – Rugrats (dubbed in Filipino) :8 am – The Fairly OddParents (dubbed in Filipino) :8:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (dubbed in Filipino) :9 am – Mobile Suit Gundam AGE :9:30 am – Sailor Moon Crystal (dubbed in Filipino) :10 am – NBA (live via satellite) :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (in HD) :3 pm – Showbiz Unlimited (in HD) :4 pm – PBA :6 pm – Express Balita Weekend :6:30 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief (in HD) :7:15 pm – Little Superstar (in HD) :8:15 pm – Love Notes (in HD) :9:30 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (revival) :10:30 pm – Viva Box Office (in HD) :12:30 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines Sunday :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am – Family TV Mass :7 am – Kerygma TV (in HD) :7:30 am – The Fairly OddParents (dubbed in Filipino) :8 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (dubbed in Filipino) :8:30 am – The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (dubbed in Filipino) :9 am – Chinatown TV (in HD) :10 am – SundayToons (in HD) :11:30 am – Hey it's Fans Day! (in HD) :2 pm – The Main Event (Viva Sports) :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8 pm – Born to be a Superstar (in HD) :9 pm – Dingdong n' Lani (in HD) :10 pm – Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm – Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am – El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC Headliners every hour from 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm and 10 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. A fan site devoted to our favorite TV station in the country IBC-13! Look out as we gather relevant, fun and light entertainment about our favorite TV station today. TV Commercials Pinoy Trese :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese: Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately. See also *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1987 *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1989 *Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990 *Islands TV-13 Old Schedule on July 1992 *Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999 *IBC-13 Sked (2010)